diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/23 October 2017
23:49:13 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 23:49:30 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 23:52:04 Test 00:07:23 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 00:36:42 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 00:36:48 RHOMBUS MOON 00:37:11 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 00:37:17 Lol 01:02:10 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:02:23 so im having a bad day 01:03:14 hi? 01:04:15 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:05:19 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:05:49 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:05:58 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:06:28 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:06:58 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:07:03 ... 01:07:53 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:07:59 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:08:29 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:08:31 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:08:54 Adidas 01:08:58 Adididas 01:09:01 Diads 01:09:08 Dadidas 01:09:13 Adadas 01:09:19 Adedas 01:09:27 Adedis 01:09:37 Sdadas 01:09:50 Sadida 01:09:56 Adidos 01:10:03 Adodys 01:10:05 Aile 01:10:09 Badidas 01:10:18 sdidas 01:10:26 SPORTS 01:10:37 *laughter 4 days* 01:11:12 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 01:11:20 Yeezy 01:11:25 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:12:32 Welp 01:12:39 That's unfortunate 01:33:28 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 01:50:31 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 01:51:44 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 04:28:06 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 04:28:38 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 08:43:00 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 10:14:16 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 10:36:12 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 10:36:13 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 11:04:03 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 11:18:44 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 11:18:47 Title wave 11:18:51 are you here? 11:21:13 TIDAL 11:24:19 sorry 11:24:24 i was showering 11:25:24 Eh 11:25:27 It's fine 11:25:33 Discord? 11:25:55 i'm always there 11:41:45 brb 11:50:48 back 11:58:25 -!- Cheeseskates has joined Special:Chat 11:58:56 h 11:58:57 hi 11:59:03 Discord? 11:59:14 chill AC 11:59:19 Look, Tidal 11:59:34 I'm obsessed with the amazing powers of Discord... 11:59:38 ALL HAIL DISCORD 11:59:40 at least say hi 11:59:42 Hi 11:59:44 :3 12:02:12 Hmm. 12:09:25 6/10 12:34:17 -!- PacifistFrisk9 has joined Special:Chat 12:34:35 hi guys 12:35:23 hi 12:35:41 i can't believe i edited the overtrapper (shudders) 12:37:04 ? 12:37:24 You know there's a way to undo edits, right? 12:37:26 i edited a spelling error, but the page alone makes me shudder 12:37:35 the tank is AWFUL 12:37:45 Overtrapper is underrated 12:37:51 yeah 12:37:57 it can be a decent tank if used correctly 12:38:07 nothing beats Auto Trapper though. 12:38:11 also, that's an opinion 12:38:52 well, thats true 12:39:03 i love gunner trapper though 12:39:16 high pen. bullets to surprise peeps 12:39:18 Gunner trapper is quite a task to play 12:39:26 but is quite strong 12:39:30 true, thats why i like it 12:39:36 Me too 12:40:00 i dislike gunner trapper 12:40:17 meh, your opinion is valid buddy :) 12:40:20 the launcher is too slow 12:40:30 True 12:40:30 yes it is! 12:40:39 but, you can make up for it by shooting people 12:40:42 bullets tho are good 12:40:45 but other than that it's a good tanjk 12:40:47 tank 12:40:54 Auto-trapper is an easier version of the gunner trapper 12:40:58 i'd rather use auto gunner 12:41:12 Auto Trapper best Trapper m* 12:41:12 yeah, auto gunner is one of my mains 12:41:14 m8 12:41:27 As an auto-trapper, you don't have to worry about shooting people 12:41:32 got 300k just yesterday 12:41:42 It's automatic 12:42:04 just like the irs! XD 12:42:26 I like playing with the trapper tier 12:42:37 hey 12:42:43 what? 12:42:44 We could play diep.io rn 12:42:46 anyone up for sandbox? 12:42:51 "sandbox" 12:43:01 Mario (from hotel mario): No 12:43:03 actually, i am in school rn, but sure. 12:43:10 i'm game 12:43:12 ..never mind 12:43:20 send a link i'll join 12:43:21 In school? 12:43:27 Nvm 12:43:31 I forgot about that 12:43:39 , i gotta brush up on mah skillz anyway 12:44:03 tidal i can join :D 12:44:23 ah i can't send links because my diep lags like hell when i try to join sandbox 12:44:31 but when otehrs send a link it's fine 12:44:32 oh 12:44:43 ok i'll send 12:45:07 diep.io/#71FEE0FCBB308238D9300B40 12:45:35 Sandbox? 12:45:46 yeah 12:47:06 close 12:47:06 gf 12:47:34 gf 12:47:34 -!- PacifistFrisk9 has left Special:Chat 12:47:35 -!- PacifistFrisk9 has joined Special:Chat 12:48:00 tie 12:48:01 lol 12:48:02 gf 12:48:03 nice 12:48:09 (what does gf mean) 12:48:19 good fight? 12:48:23 yep 12:48:28 ye 12:48:51 aaa sorry 12:48:51 imma go all jb colombia on u 12:48:53 my turret 12:49:37 rip 12:49:38 whoa 12:50:25 good try 12:50:38 ik 12:51:13 sry 12:51:21 bad aim -_- 12:51:48 aaa 12:51:52 welp 12:51:53 op overseer 12:52:02 shouldn't have used glass cannon 12:52:12 meh 12:52:18 it was ok 12:52:49 man i feel evil :( 12:53:15 ik 12:53:19 i suck at countering drones 12:53:22 It's fine 12:53:26 lemme get my octo again 12:53:26 gotta go buddy 12:53:26 It's just agame 12:53:29 *a game 12:53:30 bye 12:53:37 bye 12:53:38 boi 12:54:05 anyways now since i have a server imma test some stuff 12:54:08 -!- PacifistFrisk9 has left Special:Chat 13:59:43 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 15:39:51 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 16:10:54 -!- Viper002 has joined Special:Chat 16:11:25 -!- Viper002 has left Special:Chat 16:23:50 -!- Viper002 has joined Special:Chat 16:26:12 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 16:43:14 -!- Viper002 has joined Special:Chat 17:17:41 -!- Viper002 has joined Special:Chat 17:20:45 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 17:20:49 verysmalltest 17:20:57 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 17:21:12 verysmalltest/verysmall 17:27:19 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 17:27:22 -!- Viper002 has joined Special:Chat 17:27:23 henlo 17:27:26 hi 17:27:56 c="red"NOW DIE 17:27:59 jk 17:28:14 c="red"i love to type in color text 17:28:26 c="green"hey i also heard that last time i've been here woahw 17:28:32 brb 17:29:06 back 17:29:18 c="red"[2017-10-23 17:29:47 c="green" c="green" 17:29:55 c="red":D 17:30:05 c="green" ok then 17:30:16 -!- Viper002 has joined Special:Chat 17:30:21 c="red"hi 17:30:37 what gender are you btw 17:31:08 c="green"popcorn 17:31:27 smallwhy are you still asking them type of questions 17:31:30 Polc="red"and 17:31:33 idk 17:31:55 c="green" small test 17:32:03 oh nice multiple commands work 17:32:36 c="green" smallM Y - P R O F I L E - I S - H O L D I N G - A - P O P C O R N - P A C K E T 17:32:39 c="blue"Brc="red"itac="white"in 17:33:23 your profile pic is... 17:33:39 holding a bag of popcorn as you said 17:33:57 but why there is a bow on its head 17:34:03 c="red"lol 17:34:23 c="green" small it's not a bow its a bowtie >:C 17:34:31 oh ok 17:34:42 c="red"thought you were female 17:35:17 guess what am i 17:35:35 some clash of clans thing 17:35:42 clash royale 17:35:48 not clash of clans 17:35:55 c="green" close enough 17:36:01 c="red"yup 17:36:15 c="green" what now 17:36:32 c="yellow"time to make mustard 17:36:40 c="red"or ketchup 17:36:49 -!- Viper002 has joined Special:Chat 17:36:59 c="green" or a leaf 17:37:14 c="pink"or this color 17:37:23 c="green" small not manly 17:37:35 c="red"what have i done 17:37:44 c="green" you've done hell 17:37:51 c="red"shiet 17:37:52 okno 17:38:26 say something that will make me angry 17:38:35 uh... 17:38:39 fidget spinner 17:38:46 c="red"not that one 17:38:51 :^) 17:39:00 c="red"WTF IS THAT 17:39:06 c="red"HAPPYNES? 17:39:10 yes 17:39:13 c="red"ARRRGGGG 17:39:13 c="green" :^) 17:39:20 c="red"STAHP IT 17:39:25 c="green" no u 17:39:31 k 17:40:02 smallyeah we're pretty bored 17:40:07 yup 17:40:17 h 17:40:17 h 17:40:18 h 17:40:21 OOPS 17:40:31 c="green" really 17:40:37 accidentally pressed enter 17:40:47 instead of backspacce 17:41:00 anyway want to play some sandbox thing 17:41:05 dont type anything and look at this 17:41:09 17:41:09 17:41:10 17:41:10 17:41:11 17:41:11 17:41:11 17:41:12 17:41:12 17:41:12 17:41:12 17:41:12 17:41:12 17:41:13 17:41:13 17:41:13 17:41:13 17:41:13 17:41:13 17:41:14 17:41:14 17:41:14 17:41:14 17:41:15 17:41:15 17:41:15 17:41:21 thx bruh 17:41:34 nice meme 17:41:40 c="red"meme? 17:41:52 yes 17:41:56 dont you write that happy face 17:42:01 its.. 17:42:05 :^/ 17:42:07 dark magic 17:42:11 k 17:42:14 :^) 17:42:20 c="red"AAAAAA 17:42:41 anyway wAn tO pLaI sOm sAnDbOKs 17:42:49 nope 17:42:54 oh 17:42:58 i cant play anymore today 17:43:04 c="green" o h 17:43:05 there is a time limit 17:43:45 >:( 17:43:51 thats what i like 17:43:56 that face 17:44:06 c="green" you like... 17:44:09 c="green" : ^ ) 17:44:18 c="red"im warning you 17:44:31 c="green" who 17:44:38 c="red">:( 17:44:40 you 17:44:43 c="green" who 17:44:46 you 17:44:49 c="green" who 17:44:52 you 17:45:02 c="green" h o o 17:45:08 AWOOOOOOOOOOOOO 17:45:39 c="red"c="red"[2017-10-23 17:45:52 c="green" :^) 17:46:08 c="red"IM SCARED OF THIS THING 17:46:15 c="red"I HAVE A KNIFE 17:46:30 c="green" a knife you say? 17:46:35 c="red"yep 17:46:47 c="green" do you know whats worse than that face? 17:46:54 uhhh 17:46:56 what 17:46:57 c="green" :D 17:47:04 c="red"AAAAAAAA 17:47:09 c="red"NOO 17:47:10 c="red"PLS 17:47:28 c="green" well you have a knife too you know 17:47:42 c="red"*STABS THE FACE*i 17:47:52 c="green" *phases through the stabs* 17:47:55 c="green" nahhhh 17:48:07 c="red"oh no 17:48:17 c="red"this is my end? 17:48:53 c="green" no 17:49:01 ok haha 17:49:22 c="green" :^) 17:49:29 c="red"stay away 17:49:35 c="green" no u 17:49:43 c="red"DONT GO NEAR ME 17:49:50 c="green" no u 17:49:52 wait brb 17:50:29 back 17:50:40 k 17:50:59 c="red"im coming 17:51:06 c="red"you have no defense 17:51:09 lol 17:51:13 c="green" wait what 17:51:17 jk 17:51:30 c="green"popcorn 17:51:34 c="green" popcorn 17:51:42 c="red"NO NOT THAT COLOR VIPER 17:51:46 c="red"RED 17:52:01 c="green" green popcorn best popcorn 17:52:07 c="red"NOT c="greenGREEN 17:52:12 SHIT 17:52:30 c="green" oh wow 17:52:43 c="yellow"this is popcorn 17:52:57 c="green" no it isn't that's mustard 17:53:11 c="red"hi 17:53:15 c="green" hello 17:53:17 c="red"im the lord 17:53:20 c="green" ok 17:53:22 c="red"of bad things 17:53:26 c="green" oh 17:53:31 c="red"YOU CANT DEFEAT ME 17:53:35 c="green" ok 17:53:38 c="red"HUEHUEHUE 17:53:44 unless 17:53:58 there is one weapon... 17:54:02 c="green" *is already eating a pack of popcorn* 17:54:07 c="red"NOPE WONT TELL 17:54:23 c="green" did someone say one weapon? 17:54:29 uhhh 17:54:44 dont. 17:55:00 c="green" :^| 17:55:10 c="red"not that one! 17:55:22 c="green" oh i get it now C:< 17:55:35 c="red"n o p e 17:55:36 c="green" :^) 17:55:41 c="red"NOOO 17:55:45 c="green" :D 17:55:46 c="red"HE KNOWS IT 17:55:52 c="red"STAHHHP 17:56:00 c="red"ARRRRGGGG 17:56:05 *BOOM* 17:56:07 c="green" smallhehe 17:56:13 -!- Viper002 has joined Special:Chat 17:56:23 wh what happend 17:56:34 c="green" i used that weapon 17:56:42 what weapon 17:56:46 c="green" :^) 17:56:52 thats not a weapon 17:57:21 c="yellow"im no longer that lord of bad things guy 17:57:47 c="yellow"now the text is yellow 17:58:26 c="green" k 17:58:27 are you here? 17:58:30 c="green" yes 17:58:30 oh k 17:58:33 c="green" lUl 17:58:38 c="yellow"wot 17:59:03 c="red"what is that color 17:59:03 c="green" so what thing shall we do uhhh 17:59:13 c="yellow"idk 17:59:18 c="green" ._. 17:59:42 c="yellow"maybe 17:59:53 c="yellow"LETS MAKE POPCORN WITH MUSTARD 17:59:57 c="yellow"YAYA 18:00:03 c="green" NO NOT WITH MUSTARD 18:00:08 c="yellow"why? 18:00:29 c="green" i don't like mustard k 18:00:38 c="yellow"ok 18:01:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1PAO3jgmXY here 18:01:55 c="green" smallspicy meme ahhhhhhhhhh 18:01:55 c="yellow"lol 18:02:21 c="green" sassafras' favourite food is wasabi because it's green and spicy like hexen 18:02:36 c="yellow"whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat 18:03:03 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 18:03:06 hi 18:03:13 c="yellow"color text 18:03:14 Well hello there :) 18:03:20 henlo hayden 18:03:20 How lol? 18:03:22 hmmm 18:03:30 you seem familliar 18:03:42 c="green" without spaces 18:03:44 You are very familiar 18:03:57 I quit this wiki 6 months ago 18:04:04 c="green" Test 18:04:06 c="yellow"now im back 18:04:10 kind of 18:04:11 Lol awesome! 18:04:21 i only check the chat 18:04:27 i dont edit 18:04:31 i dont comment 18:04:32 I can see that 18:04:34 i chat 18:04:45 c="green" this text is the same color as green, like hexen. sassafras approves. 18:04:49 That's something at least 18:05:04 c="red"NOW IM IN EVIL MODE HAHAHAHAHA 18:05:06 c="turquoise" test 18:05:15 c="green" no dont be evil :C 18:05:17 Lol oh no! 18:05:43 c="red"but cyro knows how to defeat me in evil mode 18:05:50 c="green" yesh 18:05:52 c="red"this way is brutal 18:05:59 I can just kick you from chat :D 18:06:03 c="red"uhh 18:06:09 c="red"not that one 18:06:11 c="green" :^) 18:06:18 c="red"THIS ONE ARRRGG 18:06:29 Lol with that emote? 18:06:32 c="red"YESS 18:06:36 c="red"OH NO 18:06:48 :^) It's not even bad 18:06:51 c="green" positivity = brutal 18:06:53 c="green" logic 18:06:59 c="red"BUT IM IN EVIL MODE 18:07:04 c="green" oh yeah 18:07:08 Well I'm in toast mode 18:07:15 c="red"nice 18:07:25 Ikr? 18:07:31 c="red"but dont ever use that emote 18:07:33 time to toast some toast 18:07:38 c="red"its cursed 18:07:49 But Viper, nothing has really happened cept the merge 18:08:00 Users have come, gone or been banned 18:08:06 *BOOOOOM* 18:08:11 But nothing special 18:08:12 Normal mode on 18:08:36 c="lime"now i will sometimes type like this 18:08:46 There is one user I REALLY want to ban 18:09:02 You want to guess who it is? 18:09:10 c="lime"maybe 18:09:15 c="lime"dumb100 18:09:17 I'll give you hint. He is in the chat ALL of the time 18:09:26 Ozun oldun 18:09:29 YES 18:09:29 c="green" ozziene? 18:09:33 c="green" oh 18:09:36 No Ozun Oldun 18:09:40 Gets on my nerves 18:09:41 c="lime"idk what is he doing 18:09:48 c="lime"he is just 18:09:51 He's watching my every move! 18:09:56 Recording what I say! 18:09:58 c="lime"really? 18:10:05 Just like... THE GESTAPO 18:10:15 Yeah. He makes the chat logs 18:10:15 kick him then 18:10:20 Can't 18:10:29 Don't have the rights/power 18:10:31 give me chat mod rights 18:10:35 plz 18:10:41 Why? 18:10:46 ^ typical newbie 18:10:48 You must make a resume first 18:10:53 i know 18:11:05 c="lime"haha 18:11:10 i have an idea 18:11:14 oh wait 18:11:17 I GTG 18:11:19 bye 18:11:21 Bye 18:11:29 c="green" DoEs tHiS MeAn oZuN Is sEcReTLy lOrD sAsSaFrAs? 18:11:32 -!- Viper002 has joined Special:Chat 18:11:36 LOL PRANKD 18:11:43 No... This means Ozun is a bot 18:11:46 hahaha 18:11:56 Yeah? 18:12:00 c="green" close enough 18:12:05 *clicks kick button* 18:12:09 its just a prrrrank 18:12:13 wait what 18:12:24 You said bye 18:12:30 nononononoooono 18:12:34 it was a joke 18:12:35 and pranked me cuz u didn;t leave chat 18:12:39 I AM OFFENDED 18:12:44 srry 18:12:50 plsplsplslssplspl 18:12:53 jkjkjk that shit's cool man 18:12:59 haha 18:13:06 I really couldn't care less lol 18:13:11 c="lime"lol 18:13:20 gtg 18:13:30 i know what ur gonna do 18:13:33 xd 18:13:49 OH NO COME BACK! 18:13:59 c="green" popcorn 18:14:11 c="lime"wait is he gone for real now 18:14:25 uhhh 18:14:30 im afraid yes 18:14:32 brb 18:14:38 c="green" k 18:15:19 back 18:15:24 PLS NI 18:15:26 no 18:15:38 HE WILL COME BACK RIGHT? 18:15:39 c="green" what 18:15:44 c="green" idk 18:16:07 ITS NOT FUNNY 18:16:12 whyyy 18:17:51 i will be afk now 18:17:59 c="green" ok 18:18:01 ill wait till he comes back 18:18:06 c="green" ok 18:21:21 ok i will leave 18:21:27 he wont come back 18:21:30 bye... 18:21:58 c="green" bye)/ 18:22:00 -!- Viper002 has left Special:Chat 18:29:21 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 18:29:35 AGMSLHWFMTEeM 18:29:45 what 18:29:59 unicode 6.0 and 6.1 emoji are supported on at least 13 platforms 18:30:11 c="green" no 18:30:28 Whatsapp's unique emoji are released and Emojipedia moved Mozilla to the bottom below emojidex 18:31:48 c="green" i said no ok 18:44:41 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:52:30 latency test 19:52:44 smallwell this is pretty dead 20:25:20 -!- Ultimately has joined Special:Chat 20:40:36 Ultimayely? 20:40:51 �� 20:41:27 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:41:34 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:42:14 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:43:02 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:43:32 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:43:34 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:44:04 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:45:10 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:46:15 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:46:51 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:47:55 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:48:00 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:48:42 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:50:43 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:51:25 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:51:39 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:52:20 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:53:21 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:54:02 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:54:08 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:54:49 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:54:56 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:56:17 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:56:30 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 20:56:43 Bw 20:56:48 Beyblade 20:56:56 Let it rip 20:57:13 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:57:43 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:57:54 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:58:24 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:58:35 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:59:39 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:59:43 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:02:34 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:02:49 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:03:30 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:04:26 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:05:07 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:06:36 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:07:56 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:08:15 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:09:55 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:11:18 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:12:32 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:12:48 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:13:36 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:13:49 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:14:39 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:16:17 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:16:59 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:17:37 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:18:07 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:19:02 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:19:32 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:19:34 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:20:20 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 21:21:04 o henlo hayden 21:21:56 Lol was Viper really that torn when I left? 21:22:04 I'm looking at the chat log haha 21:22:37 k 21:29:52 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 21:29:59 <101cooler> hello 21:30:46 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:31:05 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:31:35 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:32:09 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:32:39 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:32:50 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:33:20 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:33:23 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:35:36 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 21:35:37 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 21:41:20 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:41:34 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:42:49 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:43:13 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:46:45 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:47:08 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:50:04 hi 21:50:14 Sorry busy with things rn 21:51:26 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:51:36 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:52:37 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:53:36 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:05:51 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 22:05:52 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 22:39:23 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:39:40 yep chat ded 22:44:18 sandbocks server woahw 22:44:18 diep.io/#2BF419DDBB3044EF0D106284 22:52:42 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 22:53:35 -!- Robotguy39 has joined Special:Chat 22:53:41 Anyone here? 22:54:15 -!- Robotguy39 has left Special:Chat 22:54:38 -!- Robotguy39 has joined Special:Chat 22:54:44 https://imgur.com/a/xyBOx 22:55:14 -!- Robotguy39 has left Special:Chat 23:32:10 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 23:32:14 hi 23:32:23 gonna be afk 23:33:56 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 23:34:02 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 23:34:07 k 23:34:54 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 23:34:57 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 23:35:08 ROBOTGUY! 23:35:18 I MISSED HIM!!! :( 23:36:17 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat Category:Chat Logs